1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a jewelry displaying arrangement using a knot of a necktie as a support or holder for the stone, medallion, logo or other article displayed on the necktie.
2. Background Information
Ornaments, such as jewels, insignia charms and the like, are often displayed on a necktie. The most common arrangements for doing this involve either attaching the ornament to a tie bar used to secure the tie to a front of a wearer's shirt, or associating the ornament with a tie pin used to pin the front and rear panels of the knotted necktie together. In these cases the ornament is usually some twenty to thirty centimeters below the knot, where it is less visible than it would be if it were immediately adjacent the knot.
Approaches to displaying an ornament immediately adjacent a necktie knot or at the position of a knot are known in the haberdashery arts. Apparatus for this purpose commonly comprises some sort of ring or band that encircles either the front and rear panels of the tie immediately below the knot, or that, in some cases, replaces the knot completely.
In addition to apparatus for displaying an ornament on a necktie, other hardware from the haberdashery arts may be relevant. This hardware includes various apparatus used for spreading the front panel of the tie or for retaining the knot of the tie in a desired position with respect to a shirt collar.